goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock
The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock is a 1998 animated film. Cast Singing cast *Thomas Dekker - Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee - Cera *Aria Curzon - Ducky *Jeff Bennett - Petrie/Spike *Nancy Cartwright - Dana *Sandy Fox - Dinah Non-singing cast *Kenneth Mars - Grandpa Longneck *Kris Kristofferson - Doc Plot One night, Littlefoot's grandfather tells the children a legend about "The Lone Dinosaur", a legendary Longneck who protected the Great Valley from the most ferocious Sharptooth to ever live. During the fight, the Sharptooth was killed and the Lone Dinosaur suffered a scar across his right eye. Soon after the battle, a huge monolith resembling a sauropod with life-sized Sharptooth teeth arranged around his neck came out of the ground during an earthshake. The dinosaurs called it "Saurus Rock". The legend also states that if anyone damages the monolith, bad luck would descend upon the Valley. The next day, while the children are playing, Littlefoot accidentally falls off a cliff and is saved by a mysterious Diplodocus named Doc. Littlefoot is intrigued by Doc, who is scarred across one eye and displays prior knowledge of the Great Valley's topography. This causes him to assume Doc is the Lone Dinosaur. He tells his friends this, narrating an apparently extemporaneous legend to support his assumption. Inspired, Cera's infant nieces, twins Dinah and Dana, go to Saurus Rock unnoticed. The next day, a worried Cera informs Littlefoot that Dinah and Dana are missing, and the group deduces where they are headed. When Littlefoot and his friends finally reach Saurus Rock, they see Dinah and Dana on the top. As they climb up to rescue them, Dinah and Dana fall off the top and land on Cera, and a bolt of lightning strikes the life-sized stone tooth she is standing on, causing it to break off. As they walk home, an Allosaurus chases them. The children cross a gorge via a suspended log, and the Sharptooth follows them, but the log breaks under its weight and it falls to its apparent death. When they get home, they are confronted by Cera's father, who scolds Cera for her disobedience and not properly caring for the twins. He tells her that he is very angry and disappointed and tells her to immediately march herself right home. He continues with his talk on her that she still must be watched herself. Over the next few days, incidents of bad luck plague the Valley. After a tornado hits the Valley, the adults blame Doc, as the misfortunes apparently occurred after his arrival, while Littlefoot blames himself and his friends, recalling the breaking of Saurus Rock. Eager to exonerate Doc, Littlefoot attempts to take one of the Sharptooth's teeth to replace the broken stone. In the process, he discovers the Sharptooth is still alive. After temporarily escaping it, Littlefoot is attacked by a Tyrannosaurus, with Grandpa intervening, having been led there by Littlefoot's friends. Soon the Allosaurus returns and works together with the Tyrannosaurus to take down Grandpa Longneck. However, Doc comes to the rescue. The sharpteeth charge through and run into the rock tower and fall down. The two Longnecks work together (now that the sharpteeth are down) to pull down a category of rocks and crush the carnivores to death. When the carnivores are now defeated (after the two longnecks have encased them into a pile of rocks), one of the teeth from the Allosaurus falls out and lands on the ground. Then the children use the broken out tooth (from the Allosaurus) to repair Saurus Rock. Doc departs, remarking that Littlefoot already has a hero on whom to depend on, referring to Grandpa. Littlefoot asks Grandpa if the bad luck will finally be over. They both agree that while there is no such thing as bad luck, there is also no harm in making sure. Littlefoot and Cera later build a legend of their own based on this new paradigm, portraying Grandpa as a savior. Musical numbers *"The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur" - Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Dinah and Dana *"Bad Luck" - Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike *"On Your Own" - Littlefoot Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, The